Shippo And Mokuba's Trick Or Treat
by bluerain1984
Summary: (IYxYGO) It's Shippo's first Halloween with his friend Mokuba, but what will happen on this night when all things are not as they seem? It's costumes, Duel Monsters, and mayhem in this latest Shippo Short! Co-authored by SirLarry
1. Hallowhat?

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi- Oh. This is our first Shippo short in a while, and we thought that since we're so close to Halloween, this would be our way of celebrating it.  
  
Shippo and Mokuba's Trick or Treat!  
  
Chapter One: Hallo-what?  
  
As the leaves were falling in the courtyard of the Kaiba Estate, Mokuba, Rebbecca Hawkins, and Shippo were jumping in the neatly pile leaves.  
  
"WHEEEE!" Shippo cried, diving head first, "This is fun!"  
  
"Guys, you know tomorrow is right?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I sure do," Mokuba said.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked.  
  
"It's Halloween!" both the human children said. "It's awesome!" Mokuba explained. "You get to dress up in costumes, and go around people's houses to get candy!"  
  
"And they just give it away!?" Shippo asked, unbelieving that something so wonderful could be true.  
  
"Bags full!" Mokuba said, "And sometimes they give you money, and recently, people've been giving away Duel Monster cards. It's one of the best days ever!"  
  
"It actually started as pagan holiday to honor the dead," Rebecca said, "Christians celebrate the after Halloween as all Saints Day, to honor the saints who died for the sake of Christianity."  
  
"Do they have candy for that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, but they usually have a feast."  
  
"A feast? And free candy?! Wow! These modern holidays are cool! I wish we had them back in the Feudal Era."  
  
"How about we show you the best Halloween ever?" Mokuba asked his friend. "We'll go trick- or- treating together."  
  
"Okay," Shippo said, "But what about that feast?"  
  
"Uh, well, Seto and I are Buddhists, so I'm afraid the feast is out." Mokuba said. "But we could have a party tonight after we go trick-or-treating. Seto and I usually give parties to underprivileged kids from the orphanage where e grew up."  
  
"That really doesn't sound like your brother," Shippo said, "That sounds more like you."  
  
"My brother's a nice guy," Mokuba said, "He just ahs a tough time showing it."  
  
"You don't sound too sure about that Moki," Rebecca said, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Don't go all kissy-face on me," Shippo said to them. "It's bad enough to see the grown ups doing that."  
  
"I can't help it!" Rebecca said, "Ever since my Moki saved me from that bully, I can't help but shower him with affection."  
  
"Geez, Rebecca," Mokuba said, "DO you have to be so dramatic?"  
  
"I just had a brilliant Idea!" Rebecca said, letting go, "Mokuba, you should invite everyone of our friends! Then it'll be a real Halloween party!"  
  
"I don't now," Mokuba said, "Remember the last time my brother threw a costume party?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I was there," Shippo said, "Robots and hallograms; kidnapped girls, Shadow Duels, and that creepy Mr. Pegasus. If Halloween's anything like that, count me out."  
  
"I think he's over how cute you are," Rebecca reassured him.  
  
" I hope so. He wanted to make a card out of me!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been on the other end of that schtick. He really did make me into a card; literally."  
  
"So why are we jabbering?" Rebecca said, grabbing Mokuba's arm, "Let's go ask your brother if he'll make up the invitations!"  
  
-------------Scene Break-----------  
  
"No," said Seto Kaiba as he swiveled around in his oversized chair.  
  
"But Big Brother," Mokuba said, "Shippo's never celebrated Halloween."  
  
"That's because he comes from a backwards society that really is haunted. Ever celebrated Halloween? It's Halloween 24-7 where he comes from!"  
  
"But he's never had any fun with it," Mokuba said, "He's always fighting goblins and ghouls, but he's never gotten to trick-or-treat, or dress up, or hang out with other kids."  
  
"That's cause he's not a kid. He's a fox cub; he's not human!"  
  
"Well Shippo has the heart of a normal kid," Rebecca said, "And remember, he is an orphan!"  
  
"Just like us," Mokuba said. His brother stopped dead. Then, the older Kaiba growled, and returned to his computer screen.  
  
"You have my permission," Seto said, "But if this leads to anymore of your shenanigans, this is the last time you and that fox cub will be allowed to do anything together."  
  
"Gosh Seto," Mokuba said, "I never knew you felt this way."  
  
"Forget about how I feel," Seto said, "Go and play your games."  
  
-----------Scene Break----------  
  
As Mokuba sat typing up Invitation e-mails, Rebecca and Shippo were looking through a box of old costumes.  
  
"Are sure it's okay?" Shippo asked as he looked at a large mask that had it's tongue stuck out.  
  
"Of course," Mokuba said, "Seto and I haven't used these costumes since we were kids."  
  
"You know, maybe Mokuba doesn't need a costume," Rebecca said. "Maybe this is his chance to go out and about without having to wear disguises."  
  
"She's right!" Shippo exclaimed. "I can be normal for once! I mean, as normal as I can be. I don't have to put on any disguises or turn into anything inconspicuous. This will great!"  
  
"Yeah, but the whole point of Halloween is to dress up." Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah, but now Shippo can be a normal kid, cause everyone will think he's already wearing a costume."  
  
"Alright," Mokuba said, "Shippo, come here tomorrow morning dressed like you are back home."  
  
"You got it!" Shippo said, saluting. Then, the fox cub got up, and skipped out of the room.  
  
-----------Scene Break---------  
  
The very next morning, as Miroku and Sango slumbered in the hut, Kirara awoke at the sound of furry feet scurrying about. She lifted her head, and watched as Shippo, un disguised, slipped out of the hut and made his way to the well. Kirara went over, and started nuzzling Sango.  
  
"Mm, Kirara," Sango stammered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?" Then she noticed that someone was touching her thigh. She looked and counted. Both her hands were free. She growled, turned, and WHACK!  
  
"OW!" Miroku cried, "What was that for?! I was asleep!"  
  
"You groping me in your sleep again," Sango said, standing up.  
  
"Really? Oh yes, I remember dreaming that you and I were enjoying our wedding night." Miorku said.  
  
"Our wedding night?!" Sango repeated, blushing, "Never in a million years!"  
  
"Meow!" went Kirara as she rubbed up against Sango's leg.  
  
"What? What is it Kirara?" Kirara looked up and dashed out the door.  
  
"We had best to follow her," Miroku said. "Perhaps she'll lead us to what the matter is." They both followed the cat demon to the enchanted well, where they saw Shippo standing on the edge.  
  
"Well," Shippo said, "Here goes," he jumped into the well and disappeared.  
  
"He just went down the well!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Undisguised , too!" Miroku said, "He knows it's dangerous for the people in Kagome's time to see him like that!"  
  
"But how can we stop him?" Sango said, "Wee need a either him or Inu-yasha to go down the well."  
  
"Not so," Miroku said, taking out a Jewel Shard from his robes.  
  
"Did you steal that from Kagome?" Sango demanded.  
  
"Nonsense," Miroku answered. "I found it on one of our missions. I figured it would come in handy; besides, I didn't Inu-yasha getting his hands on it."  
  
"Then let's go," Sango said, jumping down the well. Miroku followed, and when they emerged in Kagome's time, they gasped, and stare din horror.  
  
"What has happened?!" Sango asked as skeletons clung to the well house door.  
  
"It seems as though some horrendous creature has attacked this peaceful shrine," Miroku said, "There are cobwebs everywhere. Do you think it could be more spiders?"  
  
"Sshhh!" Sango warned as she grabbed her weapon, "I see someone in Kagome's house!" The monk and slayer ducked, and then they heard two horrible screams.  
  
"The Shrine Shop!" Sango said.  
  
"We must hurry!" Miroku said. They ran off for the shop, and when they arrived, they saw two girls dressed like Kagome pulling Inu-yasha's ears.  
  
"What?" they both asked, confused.  
  
------------Scene Break----------  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Yuka and Eri screamed when they saw Inu-yasha.  
  
"Relax, it's just a costume," Inu-yasha lied. Ayumi and Kagome were giggling as they loaded up more Halloween Souvenirs on the shop shelves.  
  
"We're not screaming cause we're scared," Yuka said.  
  
"We're screaming cause your ears are so cute!" Eri cried as she and Yuka pounced, and started grabbing and tweaking Inu-yasha's ears.  
  
"Stop that! Let go! Those are, uh, on there tight!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"What did you use?" Yuka asked, "Stick-um or movie makeup?"  
  
"Look at these fangs!" Eri shouted, holding Inu-yasha's mouth open, "They look so real!"  
  
"So, what are you, some kind of cross between a vampire and a wolf man?" Yuka asked.  
  
"I'm a dog demon, to twit!" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"I love the nails!" Eri cried, "Where'd you go to have them done? Or did Kagome glue them on for you?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, can you do my nails for my costume tonight?" Yuka begged.  
  
"Uh, sure," Kagome sniggered. "But, um, this was the first time I've done nails."  
  
"Oh, Don't be so modet," Ayumi said, "She did his whole costume," Ayumi could barly keep a straight face.  
  
"What is going on here?" Sango asked, interrupting.  
  
"Huh?" everyone else turned around, and finally noticed Sango and Miroku standing in the door way. Yuka and Eri's eyes widened.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" both girls exclaimed. "Kagome, you're awesome!"  
  
"Did you do these costumes, too?" Yuka asked as she grabbed Miroku's sleeve. "When did cousins come back?"  
  
"Wow, this gigantic Boomerang must be heavy too carry," Eri said, grabbing the weapon, "Is it?"  
  
"Um,. It's not a boomerang, it's a hirai-kotsu." Sango explained.  
  
"My grandpa found it at some old shop in Okinawa," Kagome lied.  
  
"Is it made of wood or something?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Actually, it's made from the bones of a demon." Sango said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's just to make it believable," Kagome rushed, "It's made of fiberglass."  
  
"Kagome, though I delight in seeing your lovely friends, what is going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, we heard screams." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, well, the girls were just making a deal out of Inu-yasha's COSTUME" Kagome said, hinting.  
  
"Are you guys going to Seto Kaiba's costume party too?" Yuka asked.  
  
"What party?" Miroku and Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, so you guys are just dressed up for Halloween?" Eri asked. Bhind her, Ayumi and Kagoem were both waving their arms, and nodding their heads 'Yes, yes yes.'  
  
"Yes," Miroku and Sango both said.  
  
"COOL!" the girls squealed. "Kagome, come with us, you have to help with our costumes!"  
  
"But, I really help out here," Kagome said.  
  
"That's right, young ladies," Said Kagome's grandfather as he entered the shrine he was dressed in ceremonial robes and hat, "Kagome and her cousins have to help here at the shrine. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha are re-enacting a famous scene from our shrine's history, when a female warrior sealed and evil half-demon to our sacred tree."  
  
"You sure you wanna go there, old man?" Inu-yahsa whispered angrily.  
  
"Hush up you hooligan, or your out of a job." Gramps threatened.  
  
"Well then, you come Ayumi," Eri said.  
  
"My costume's not ready yet," Ayumi said, "We'll meet you later." the other two girls sighed, shrugged, and left.  
  
"Is it, just me, or are Kagome and Ayumi chummier than they used to be?" Eri asked Yuka as they descended the stairs.  
  
"I know," Yuka said, "We all used to be best friends, but now it seems as those two hang out together without us all the time."  
  
"And those Domino Kids," Eri said. "All Ayumi has time for now is Tristan. Tristan this, Tristan that, Tristan Tristan Tristan." The girls jabbered and clucked all the way down the street.  
  
---------Scene Break---------  
  
Back in the shrine, Kagome sighed. "You guys almost blew our cover."  
  
"Please explain what is going on," Miroku asked. "There are Skeletons on the well house, bats and cobwebs everywhere, and why is this large pumpkin smiling at us?" Miroku peered at the brightly glowing grin.  
  
"It's a Jack-o-lantern, duh," Ayumi said.  
  
"You guys don't know about Halloween, do you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh," Miroku and Sango said.  
  
"I didn't get it either," Inu-yasha grumbled, "The most I make of it is that for one day out of the year, every year, it's things back in our time, only make believe."  
  
"People dress up as monsters, witches, and ghosts in the spirit of fun," Grandpa Higurashi said. "So for once, the mongrel can go without the hat."  
  
"That must explain why Shippo left this morning without his disguise." Sango said.  
  
"Of course," Miroku said, "No one would notice because all children would be dressed as demons."  
  
"I'm off for the school party!" Souta cried as he bounded out and away.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's not the costume Mom made you," Kagome said, grabbing her brother. "Your supposed to be a Chibi Bunny."  
  
"Chibi Bunnies are stupid!" Souta said, "I want to as Yughi Motou, King of Games!" Souta had a large colorful wig on, blue denim everything, and a big plastic pyramid hanging around his neck.  
  
"Fine, I'll cover for you, but get tonight you're trick-or- treating as a fuzzy rabbit."  
  
"Awe, man," Souta grumbled. And he stomped out of the building.  
  
"This century gets stranger and stranger," Sango said.  
  
"Indeed," Miroku agreed. Neither noticed when Kirara picked up Shippo's scent, and went dashing down the stairs, and along the sidewalk in the direction of Domino. 


	2. Tricking Or Treating?

---------Authors' Note----------  
  
Bluerain: From here on out, we don't own any of the characters implied or mentioned when we describe the costumes. If anyone knows or guesses what Kagome and her friends will be dressed as, you get a virtual cookie!  
  
SirLarry: I have nothing to add  
  
-----------End Note------------  
  
Chapter Two: Tricking Or Treating?  
  
"Hey guys," Yugi said the mail icon popped up in his computer screen, "It's an invitation from Mokuba Kaiba to us. He's throwing a Halloween party."  
  
"Party?" Tea asked, jumping up from her seat in the floor. As she dashed by, she narrowly missed sticking her foot in Joey's bowl of caramel popcorn.  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled, grabbing the bowl, "Watch were your goin'!"  
  
"What's the invite say?" Tea asked Yugi as she leaned in next to him.  
  
"We're invited to the annual Kaiba Corp Charity Costume Ball. Only thing required: and RSVP by noon today."  
  
"Here's my RSVP," Joey said, "NO."  
  
"Oh Joey, come one," Tea said, "It's for charity! You don't think Kaiba would pull anything with a bunch of little kids around, do you?"  
  
"May I point out the last time Kaiba threw a costume party?" Tristan said, still steamed at the unlikely turn of events that followed there after.  
  
"Oh get over it," Tea said, "You're dating Ayumi."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted Serenity." Tristan grumbled.  
  
"Either way, it was a bad deal all around." Joey said.  
  
"You can't complain about it now, Joey," Yugi said, "He's already got your sister. What elses could Kaiba possibly take from you?"  
  
"My reputation, my pride, my dignity, and probably the shirt off my back," Joey said, counting them off on his fingers. "My answer's still 'no'."  
  
"Fine then, I guess Tea and I will just have to go alone," Yugi said, sighing, "We'll just have to enjoy all that food by ourselves."  
  
Joey perked up immediately. Tristan grabbed his friend's shoulders and held him down, saying, "Fight the temptation man! Don't do it!"  
  
"Yugi, don't do this to me, man," Joey begged grabbing a pillow and squeezing it, "You know I can't resist food!"  
  
"That's right Joey, I know how you loved candy apples. Freshly buttered cinnamon rolls. Donuts with chocolate icing and orange sprinkles."  
  
"Fight it man!" Trsitan urged Joey, the poor boy chewing on the pillow.  
  
"Hambergers, corn dogs, milkshakes. Tea, what's that punch people always serve? You know, the kind that's like soda pop only it's mixed with fruit juice?"  
  
"Oh I hate that stuff," Tea said, making a face, "I never finish my glass."  
  
"But you know who does?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey ripped the pillowcase with his teeth, and swallowed many a feather. Then, he jumped, throwing Tristan against the wall, and yelled, "Alright! Alright you win, I'll go! Just please, never do this to me again! I'm so hungry! Where's the food in this place?" he demanded.  
  
"It's downstairs," Yugi said, "but-"  
  
"Outa my way!" Joey yelled, almost tumbling out into the hall and down the stairs to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Yugi, I think your plan backfired," Tea said.  
  
"Dang it! Now I'm hungry," Trsitan said, getting up and running after Joey.  
  
"We're gonna have to go grocery shopping again," Yugi sighed.  
  
"And I'm going with you this time," Tea said poking Yugi's belly, "All you and your grandpa ever buy is junk food and it's making you a chubby boy. I won't be seen dating a fatso."  
  
"The good times are over," Yugi sighed again, looking distraught.  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa Motou yelled, "Stop them! They're eating everything; even the ice cubes right out of the trays!"  
  
---------------Scene Break-------------  
  
"So, you go up to the door, knock, say 'trick or treat, then they give you free candy?" Shippo asked again as he crawled around inside his empty candy bag.  
  
"Fort he millionth time, yes," Rebecca said. She stood dressed like witch, a tiny fake broom hin the crook of her arm.  
  
"I still think it sounds illegal," Shippo said, poking his head out of the bag. "It sounds like we're going around, hustling people."  
  
"It's no big deal," Mokuba said. He was dressed like a little prince, with shoulder plates and a crown, and a long cape down his back. Just then, they heard a scratching at the window  
  
"What's that?" Rebecca asked, jumping at the sound.  
  
"Probably a tree," Mokuba said, shaking a little.  
  
"I know that smell," Shippo said, getting up and running to the window. He opened, and pulled in Kirara. "Hey Kirara. Did you follow me?"  
  
"Prrrrrr," went Kirara.  
  
"Phew," Mokauba and Rebecca sighed, "It's just a cat." Rebecca said.  
  
"You've never seen Kirara in battle," Shippo said. "But if you're here, then that means-? Uh oh."  
  
------------Scene Break-----------  
  
"No way on earth!" Inu-yasha yelled. "That guy Kaiba's no better than those Feudal lords we have so much trouble with!"  
  
"But Mokuba's the one who invited us this time," Kagome said as she did last minute alterations to her costume.  
  
"Wasn't Mokuba the one who picked us up in the large horseless carriage?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Kagom said.  
  
"Those tow are nothing but trouble," Inu-yasha said. "I'm not going!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of forgiveness?" Kagome said. Her costume was ready, and she ran to the bathroom to put it on. "I worked really hard on this! I'm not missing this party!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"And I said we're not going!" Inu-yasha yelled back.  
  
"Yes we are!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No we're-" Inu-yasha started to reply, but just then the door flew open, and in a flurry of yellow silk, pearls, and taffeta, Kagome came twirling out. She had her hair half in a bun, half down, and she wore yellow glittering shoes that matched the dress.  
  
She took a curtsy- which showed off the low neckline of the dress- and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Inu-yasha was speechless. She was gorgeous, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Those are- I mean, that is a lovely dress," Miroku said, almost drooling.  
  
"I wasn't asking you, lecher," Kagome said. She tip toed delicately to Inu-yasha, and asked again, "What do you think? You like it? I've working on it for weeks, and when I got this invitation yesterday I couldn't believe how lucky I was! Please, Inu-yasha, can we go to the party?"  
  
"Uh," Inu-yahsa stammered. His brain had turned to mush. "Uh, sure?"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Inu-yasha!" Kagome said, draping her arms over him. The han-you's face went red.  
  
"Warm. Pretty. " Inu-yasha said, smiling like an idiot.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away and shoved a bundle of blue fabric in his hands. "This is your costume. And Sango, Miroku, these are yours," Kagome said, giving them all bundles of clothes. Then, she danced out humming sweetly.  
  
"What have you done?" Sango demanded of Inu-yasha. The han-you was still standing there, dazed. He'd never seen Kagome showing off that much skin, without him accidently wandering in on her, of course.  
  
"Women have strange effects on the minds of men," Miroku said. "We are but mortal, and doomed to ere."  
  
"Warm, pretty," Inu-yasha said, hugging the clothes as if Kagome were still in his arms.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Sango said, getting up and slapping inu-yasha across the face. With the smack, he returned to his senses.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Men!" Sango yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"What did I do?" Inu-yasha asked, honestly confused. Sango grabbed her costume, and walked out. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!"  
  
"For a moment, you were me, my friend," Miroku said smiling.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never touched Sango."  
  
"I'm not talking about Sango," Miroku said, "I was talking about Kagome and her most splendidly made outfit."  
  
"Her what?" Inu-yasha asked. Then, it started coming back to him. The silk and taffeta, the cleavage, and the words he muttered. "That stupid girl! She did it to me again!"  
  
-----------Authoress's Note-------------  
  
Please review! 


	3. Masquerade!

-------Authors' Note----------  
  
Bluerain: From here on out, people, we own nothing! NOTHING! Not even their costumes!! Especially not those.  
  
Sir Larry: And for those of you who can't guess, Inu-yasha's 'The Beast' and Kagome is 'Beauty'. And for those of you who haven't see 'Labyrinth', rent it! NOW! Or you'll never understand Pegasus's costume.  
  
Chapter Three: Masquerade!  
  
As Inu-yasha grumbled about Kagome's trick, Sango did some grumbling of her own.  
  
"I can't believe she's making me wear this degrading costume!" Sango yelled from Kagome's bathroom. The door flew open, and she shuffled out. "I can hardly walk! These shoes are ridiculous. How can anybody walk in these high heels? And this dress has a rip in the siIIIIIIIIDE!!!" Sango's ankle turned as she was complaining about her revealing black dress, and she feel right into Miroku's arms. He too was now dressed in Kagome's special costume; a dark violet business suit. His hair was slicked back with hair gel, and he had a fake mustache over his lip. It was a good look for him.  
  
"Are you alright, dearest Sango? Does your ankle require attention?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Um, no, I think it's fine. What are you looking at?" Sango said.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Two very large nothings," Miroku muttered. Sango poushed herself upright, and smacked him hard.  
  
"Hey Gomez, Mortisha, you're supposed to be passionate about each other," Kagome said as she helped Inu-yasha into his costume.  
  
"What are you talking about?" they both asked.  
  
"Never mind," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I really feel this outfit is too revealing," Sango pleaded.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ayumi said, "You should see this," Ayumi strode in as Lara Croft, even a fake braid down her back. "How am I supposed to go Tomb Raiding in this?"  
  
"You're the one who said you wanted to go as Lara Croft," Kagome said. She was tying Inu-yasha's hair back with a blue ribbon.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku had wandered over to Ayumi, and asked, "Just who is this Lara Croft woman? I would like to meet her."  
  
Sango stomped over and grabbed Miroku by the ear, "Someone you'll only know in your dreams, you lecher!" she said, pulling back.  
  
"Tish, that's French!" Miroku cried and grabbed Sango's arm, kissing it passionately. Sango pulled her arm back, and began to fervently slap him.  
  
"How dare you kiss me when you know I'm with Ryou!?" Sango yelled at Miroku. She turned again to Kagome, and said, "Why didn't ask Ryou what he was wearing to this party? Perhaps then I could match with him."  
  
"Because you're making Miroku miserable. He needs a date, and he's totally obsessed with you." Kagome answered.  
  
"Miroku obsessed with all women," Sango argued.  
  
"Besides, I already talked to Bakura, and he's keeping his costume a secret." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, I look stupid," Inu-yasha said from behind.  
  
"You do not," Kagome said, taking his blue velvet arm, "You look distinguished. Like one of those European princes."  
  
"I look stupid," Inu-yahsa grumbled.  
  
"Come on!" Kagome and Ayumi cried together, pulling their friends behind them, "We're gonna be late!"  
  
As the company stepped outside the door, Inu-yasha sniffed, his ears twitched, and he yelled, "GET DOWN!" Inu-yasha pulled ducked, pulling Kagome with him, as Miroku grabbed for Ayumi and Sango, but Sango wasn't there!  
  
With a WHOSH! and a scream from Sango, two figures stood on the tree branches in shadow.  
  
"Whoa!" said one clad in a red English tunic and red tights, "You're no Maid Marien."  
  
"Duke?" Sango asked.  
  
"Duke!" the others exclaimed.  
  
"Sango, that out is very suggestive," came a second voice.  
  
"Ryou?" Sango asked. She looked at the man holding her, and blushed. He gently stood her on her nine inch heeled feet, bowed and said, "Welcome to Sherwood Forest." It was Bakura, dressed in a green forester shirt and green tights.  
  
"Speaking of suggestive," Sango said, admiring Bakura's rear end.  
  
"Don't tell me," Kagome said as Duke and Bakura jumped down with Sango. "Robin Hood?"  
  
"Yes," Bakura said with a smile.  
  
"And I'm Will Scarlet," Duke said.  
  
"Has everyone lost their minds?" Inu-yahsa asked.  
  
Duke and Bakura took a look at Inu-yasha. Bakura bowed, and said, "Forgive me, your grace," while Duke fell down laughing.  
  
"Nice hair, puff ball!" Duke laughed, "And what's with the boots?!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "I worked hard on his costume!"  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka and Eri called. The girls were running up the steps, and across the yard. The two of them sported red mop wigs and bright red cheeks as Raggedy Anne and Andy.  
  
"Are you guys finished goofing around?" Yuka asked.  
  
"We're gonna be late for the party!" Eri said.  
  
"Why did you change you cousins' and boyfriend's costumes?" Yuka asked. "They looked cool before."  
  
"Those were just for the shrine," Kagome lied. "These are our special costumes."  
  
"Whatever," Yuka said. The two girls rushed over to Miroku and, took his arms. "But Miroku's is definitely and improvement."  
  
"The glove and prayer beads kinda kill it though," Eri said.  
  
"I'm a man of my faith," Mirokju said, "My prayer beads go where I go."  
  
"Back off, groupies," Kagome said. "For his costume to work, he has to walk in with Sango."  
  
"Awww," the girls pouted. The winked at Miroku, and led the rest towards the stairs at last.  
  
------------Sceen Break-----------  
  
"Mokuba, this is insane," Seto said as he sat in a makeup chair in the mansion's private salons.  
  
"Come on bro, you kinda exude ominous, dark powers anyway."  
  
"Hmm," Seto said. His stylists were fixing the vampire dentures onto Kaiba's teeth. "I still think I should have gone as some kind of monarch."  
  
"You are, you're a count," Rebecca said. "Counts and By-counts were very important to the monarchs of most European countries."  
  
"He reminds of Inu-yasha with those fangs," Shippo said.  
  
"Don't compare me to the mongrel," Kaiba said. "Mokuba, get your friends out of here."  
  
"Sure Big Brother," Mokuba said. He led Rebecca and Shippo out a side door, and they entered the forecourt, where the children from the orphanage congregated. They were all laughing, smiling, and chowing down on the wonderful desserts.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen so many happy children," Shippo said.  
  
"This is a great time of year for them," Mokuba said, "Tonight, they're apart of my family. Hey everyone!" he announced. The kids turned around, and clapped as Mokuba approached. He truly was the ruling Prince of the evening. "Who want's to go Trick or Treating?!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!" the crowd of juveniles cheered.  
  
"Then follow me! We'll begin here in Domino, and then we'll go on the Kaiba Corp. to Tokyo!"  
  
"HOORAAAAAYYYYY!!!" the kids cheered again. As each child passed the gates, security guards handed them sacks and glowsticks, and dropped their first pieces of candy into the bags, wishing the children Happy Halloween. Shippo watched it all in awe and wonder.  
  
------------Scene Break------------  
  
Meanwhile, Kiaba was about to make his entrance into the party for the adults. He had a second reason for this event; not only to show the orphans a good time, but to raise money to support the orphanage. Once or twice, this event resulted in happy adoptions. Kaiba stood behind the massive doors, and nodded to a footman. The servant nodded back, and slipped through the doors., and announced on the other side, "Presenting your host for this evening: Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The doors swung open, and dry ice fogged in, as Kaiba stepped into the room. Or rather, Count Dracula stepped into the room. In character, Kaiba grabbed his cape, and with a flourish drew it up, his ice blue eyes peering across the room. The people under the dimmed chandelier gasped. Then, with more flourish, he dropped the cape, and lifted his arms.  
  
"Welcome all to my annual Halloween Charity Ball! Make yourselves comfortable, and remember, all masks must be removed at midnight."  
  
The people sighed, no longer startled, and clapped as Kaiba came down the stairs. Afterward, as each new party go-er entered the room, their party was announced.  
  
A few minutes after Kaiba's entrance, the doorman announced, "Yugi Motou and Company!" the doors swung open, and in tumbled Joey. He drew a blaster from his side, and shouted, "Have no fear, Han Solo is here to save the day!"  
  
"This suit's too hot," Tristan said, coming in, pulling off his headpiece. "Why do I have to be the Wookie?"  
  
"Because you're the tallest of us, man," Joey said, standing up.  
  
"Quite goofing off, guys," Yugi said. He was dressed in white, a Lightsabre on his belt, and Tea came in, adorned in a white dress and a cinnamon-roll- hair-bun over each ear.  
  
"It's their nature, Yugi," Tea said.  
  
"Please get away, you're blocking the entrance," Kaiba said, approaching.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Yugi said as he ushered his friends to the side.  
  
"Announcing Inu-yasha and company." the doorman said. The doors opened again, and Kagome and Inu-yasha stpeed forward. Kagome's gown drew people's breath, while Inu-yasha's blue velvet coat, his black trousers, and his white fur boots- designed to look like massive feet- made varied impressions.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm wearing that Red armor again?" Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"Maybe because people can sense you nobility?" Kagome asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well make them stop!" Inu-yasha whispered. His sensitive ears were picking up whispers all around the room.  
  
"Whoa, Fido, you did it again," Joey said as they moved off the stairs.  
  
"You made a more impressive entrance then me, and this is MY party," Kaiba complained. "No one shows me up."  
  
"Didn't mean to," Inu-yasha said. "It was Kagome's Idea." he glared at her, but she turned her head and started whistling. "Well, go on! Tell him!"  
  
"Oh, let's not him with the details." Kagome said coyly as she waved a yellow-gloved hand.  
  
"By the way," Kaiba said, turning to Joey, "where's Serenity?"  
  
"Mai was supposed to pick her up on her way through town," Joey said.  
  
"She'll be fine, Kaiba," Tristan said, "She's not with you."  
  
As Kaiba growled, Yugi stepped forward and said, "Come on guys, he's the host. We should show respect."  
  
"I thought Mokuba invited us," Joey said.  
  
"He did," Kaiba answered, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Just then, it was announced that Mai Valentine and company had arrived.  
  
"And Company?" they all asked. "Wasn't she only supposed to bring Serenity?" Tea asked.  
  
The doors opened, and Mai swayed in. She had huge gossamer wings and a long white dress, a halo accenting her gold hair. She was followed by the almost floating Serenity, bejewled and festooned in pinks satin and taffeta, with a large pink crown on her head and a star wand in her hand.  
  
"I'm getting dejavou," Kagome said. "Wasn't she dressed like that once before?"  
  
"I don't remember that," Duke said.  
  
"Must have dreamed it," Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Hi guys," Serenity chirped as she me them. "Seto, you look cute."  
  
"I'm not supposed to look cute," Kaiba said. "I'm supposed to be dark and ominous."  
  
"Well whatever, it's been done to death," Mai said, coming down.  
  
"They said you had a company with you," Yugi said, "Who else did you bring?"  
  
"Well," Mia blushed, and scratched the back of her head, "Crochet is parking the car-"  
  
"Crochet!?!" they all yelled.  
  
"My car broke down," Mai explained, "And he picked us up. When he heard where we were going he went nuts! Then he demanded to go get a costume; that's why we're late."  
  
"And he should be coming in any minute," Serenity said.  
  
Then, with a crash of thunder, the doors burst open, and music blared through the door. Smoke filled the entrance, and with a twirl and flutter of his cape, and frizzed out white hair giving him the look of a madman he entered.  
  
"Bow down to Maximillion Pegasus! The Goblin King!" Pegasus cried as Crochet, dressed as Hoggle, walked in behind his employer.  
  
"I don't believe this," Kaiba grumbled.  
  
"My entrance was better," Inu-yasha pouted.  
  
----------Scene Break----------  
  
A few moments later, everyone was mingling and enjoying the festivities. Joey and Tristan had set up permanent residence at the buffet table, while Miroku, Duke, and Pegasus used their charms to keep a crowd of dazed and admiring women around them.  
  
Sango walked of a closet, now dressed more appropriately as a princess, having switched with one of Kaiba's other guests- who also didn't like their costume.  
  
"Anything happen while I was changing?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope," Kagome answered, "Everything's quiet for now."  
  
" I wonder what Mokuba and Shippo are doing," Tea mused.  
  
------------Scene Break-------------  
  
"Trick or Treat!" the kids chanted. The couple at the door gushed over the cuteness of the children's costumes, and dropped piece upon piece of sweet, delicious spun sugar into their bags.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Shippo beamed as he toted his overflowing sack of candy back to the bus. They had been to every house and apartment in Domino and now they were headed for Tokyo. Mokuba handed out fresh bags, and the bus prepared to move, when all of a sudden, Mokuba's cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Change of plans, Mokuba," Seto said. "I need you here to help with some of the guests."  
  
"Aw, but we were just about to head to Tokyo."  
  
"Sorry, Moki, but Pegasus showed up unannounced as usual."  
  
"Pegasus?" Mokuba said. "Oh, alright. I'll be right there." Mokuba clicked off, and turned to the bus load of children. "Sorry guys, but due to some complications back at the mansion, we have to cut this year's outing short."  
  
"Awww," the children moped.  
  
"But don't worry, there'll be extra treats and surprises at the party." Mokuba reassured them.  
  
"YAY!" they cheered.  
  
"Did you say Pegasus was at the party?" Shippo asked, getting worried.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shippo," Mokuba said. "I know I promised he wouldn't be there."  
  
"It's not your fault," Rebecca said, "He's always a party crasher."  
  
"Well, after I settle this, we're going back to the schedule; fun and games." Mokuba said determined.  
  
The bus arrived a few minutes later, and the kids were ushered to the back lawn. Meanwhile, Mokuba, Shippo, and Rebecca headed for the main house.  
  
------------Scene Break-----------  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba said, shuddering. "I need you and your friends to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure, Kaiba, what?" Yugi replied.  
  
"I need chaperones to watch out for the kids in the back lawn. Could you and ALL of your friends, especially those two," he said pointing to Joey and Trsitan who were fighting over the last cheese puff, "Look after them."  
  
"Oh we'd love to!" Tea answered for them.  
  
"But I wanted to enjoy the party," Kagome said, "I baby Sota all the time."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, this'll be fun, too," Tea said.  
  
"I'm in!" Serenity volunteered.  
  
"No Serenity," Kaiba said, taking her hand, "I need you here to help me entertain the other guests."  
  
"Oh, but I love little kids," Serenity said. "And you asked Yugi if ALL his friends could help."  
  
"But I didn't mean you, Serenity," Kaiba said.  
  
"I knew it," Yugi said, "Admit it Kaiba, you're ashamed of us!"  
  
"In a word, yes. I never wanted any of you here in the first place." Kaiba answered.  
  
"That's more than one word," Joey said, losing the battle for the cheese puff.  
  
"What a surprise, you can do math," Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Why you!" Joey said, gearing to take a swing at Kiaba.  
  
"Joey, if you fight, I'll kill you," Mai said, grabbing his arm. "Let's just go do what Kaiba says. We're really having a marvelous time," Mai said, trying to stay cordial.  
  
"Feh, anything's better tha hanging around these rich snobs," Inu-yahsa said.  
  
"These 'snobs' are the bread an butter of my business, Dog Boy," Kaiab said. "You don't know what you're risking by being here. The company I keep reflects upon me; either poorly or greatly. And right now, with your antics, you're casting me in a bad light."  
  
"Oh, are we taking money from the rich boy's pockets?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, you're taking a child from a happy home," Kaiba answered her.  
  
"Huh?" they all asked.  
  
"That's right, the truth is not all of the people here are just interested in contributing money to a charitable cause. Some of the older couples here are looking to adopt. And later tonight, when I merge the two parties, I want them to be able to enjoy the children's company, and possibly get to know potential prospects. For five years at least tow or three children have gotten homes through these parties I throw. I invite the wealthiest people from all over the world to these social functions, and most of them never really know true treasures until they meet one of these children." . "Oh," the girls sighed, wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"Gosh Kaiba," Yugi said, "I didn't know there was so much at stake at one party."  
  
"Then try helping these kids by chaperoning," Kaiba said, "I'll call you all back in later tonight." He turned and went to speak with some other guests.  
  
"Let's go everybody," Yugi said, and they all followed out back.  
  
-----------Scene Break----------  
  
Mokuba and his two friends entered the ball room and Mokuba spotted his brother in the crowd.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba called.  
  
"Mokuba, I thought you were with the kids." Kaiba said, astonished.  
  
"You said you had trouble. What is it?" Mokuba said.  
  
"It's him," he said, pointing over to Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus turned at his mentioning, and spotted Shippo behind Mokuba. "Oh, adorable little S Shippo! It seems like ages! Come here and let me see that adorable face!" He grabbed and pinched Shippo's cheeks. "I swear, on of these days I MUST make a card of you."  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed. "Don't let him turn me into a card!" Shippo cried as he ran and hid behind Rebecca's black dress.  
  
"Shippo, don't freak," Mokuba said, "You'll scare the other guests."  
  
"Turn you into a card?" Pegasus asked. Then he burst out laughing. "You're imaginative AND adorable! Shippo, it's not like I'm after your soul; I simply want to draw you."  
  
"Huh?" Shippo asked. Tonight Pegasus looked scarier than usual, but he was acting so nice. "You want to DRAW me?"  
  
"Of course," Pegasus said, "I've never seen a child as lovable as you. Card collectors would flock for miles for a card bearing your image. I could even give it special abilities if you want."  
  
"You mean, like my Fox magic?" Shippo whispered.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to see some of your fox magic, Shippo," Pegasus said.  
  
"Wait," Mokuba said, "I know how everybody can see it. Let's go out back and show the rest of the kids. We'll put on a Halloween Magic show, Shippo."  
  
"Mokuba, are you thinking this through completely?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Of course," Mokuba answered, "They'll just think it's illusions. And Shippo's Fox magic isn't dangerous."  
  
"Fine, but hurry," Kaiba said. "I fear that Wheeler and Taylor may eat all the food before the children can eat anything."  
  
----------Scene Break----------  
  
"They're called Munchkins," Serenity said in a sugery voice as she lightly tapped a little girl on the head with her wand. The kids all giggled.  
  
"Wow! It's Yugi Motou!" boys were saying in awe. They crowded around him and asked him for tips on Duel Monsters, and to sign autographs.  
  
"Whoa, one at time! I've only got two hands," Yugi said to their requests.  
  
Joey and Tristan snaked on more food as Ayumi walked by, and winked at Tristan, handing him a note. Tristan read it, blushed, and ate the piece of paper.  
  
"New diet?" Joey asked him.  
  
"Yup, I need more carbs," Tristan replied.  
  
"Oh cool ears!" kids shouted and cheered as they climbed on Inu-yasha.  
  
"Cut it out!" he yelled as they tweaked and pulled.  
  
"Wow, mister, these ears on really tight," a kid said.  
  
"Where are his regular ears?" a timid little girl asked as she lifted some of Inu-yasha's hair.  
  
"Hair's glued on over them," Kagome said, picking her up.  
  
"The lady at the orphanage says not to glue thing to your head." the little girl replied.  
  
"This is special glue," Kagome said.  
  
"Are you really princesses?" some other kids asked Kagome and Sango.  
  
"You're so wonderful with children, Miroku," Yuka said as she watched Miroku giving piggy-back rides.  
  
"Thank you, Yuka, I plan someday to have many children of my own. Perhaps in the very near future."  
  
"Is everyone having a good time?" Mokuba asked from the terrace.  
  
"YEAH!" they said, watching Shippo.  
  
:Alright, next, I'm going to draw a picture. Now everyone take a good look at it and memorize it. I'm gonna fold it up now, and, one, two, three!" Shippo flicked the picture, and unfolded it, revealing a different picture. The kids clapped and cheered.  
  
"Shippo, I had no idea you were such a good artist," Pegasus said after the magic show.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," Shippo said, "Just doodles. My really good stuff is back home. I got these drawings about a dog and a cat-"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about those, Shippo?" Pegasus asked.  
  
----------Note---------  
  
Bluerain: Please review! 


	4. Brother VS Brother

Chapter Four: Brother VS Brother. Mokuba Duels Seto.  
  
"That's very good Shippo, you're a fantastic artist." Pegasus said encouragingly as he sat with Shippo out on the veranda. Shippo was drawing on a pad of paper.  
  
"Thanks." He replied with a smile. "Inu-yasha and Kagome don't seem that impressed by my pictures though. Especially Inu-yasha. He couldn't care less about them and when I try to show them to him, he just goes 'Feh' and leaps up into a tree where I can't bother him."  
  
"That's awful, Shippo, an artistic spirit such as yours should be encouraged and nurtured by his family."  
  
"Well, Inu-yasha and Kagome really aren't my family, and I suppose neither are Sango or Miroku. I just sort of hang around them and they take care of me. My real mother and father have been dead for a while now." Shippo told Pegasus.  
  
"That's so sad." He said. "So you don't have any family?"  
  
"Nope, not a single living relative." Shippo replied. "Finished!" He lifted his pencil from the page and Pegasus beheld a wonderful caricature of himself, complete with Millennium Eye, and everything. It was then that Pegasus made his decision on the matter. If Shippo had no family, and he was such a fantastic artist, the he was going to give Shippo the opportunities that he otherwise wouldn't have."  
  
"Shippo, we're friends now, aren't we?" Pegasus asked him.  
  
"Sure, now that I know that you don't want my soul for one of your cards." Shippo laughed. "I like you Mr. Pegasus, you're an outrageous guy, but you've got some style about you. That's more than Inu-yasha has. He's just mean all of the time."  
  
-------------Scene Break-------------  
  
"You what?!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"I want to adopt Shippo," Pegasus repeated later as the party in the main house started winding down. It was almost time for the kids to be ushered in, and Kaiba was looking forward to seeing how well the prospective parents mingled with the kids. But now, Pegasus had come to him with the most outrageous, preposterous request in human history.  
  
"You hardly know him, he only just got over being afraid of you, and to top it off, he's not even human. He's a demon for goodness' sake!"  
  
"I'm not one of those people who thinks race matters, Kaiba boy," Pegasus argued. "I mean, look at you and Mokuba. You too are hardly cut from the same cloth. And isn't this whole party to give kids to loving homes?"  
  
"He is not one our orphans," Kaiba said, "Besides, he has a family. He hangs out with Inu-yasha and that crowd."  
  
"A crowd of friends is hardly a family," Pegasus countered. "He's being raised by teenagers! He needs structure, balance, guidance; he needs a true father and a stable home. Not to mention an education. And I can give him all these things and more."  
  
"It's ludicrous," Kaiba spat..  
  
"What's ludicrous Big Brother?" Mokuba said, as he lead Yugi and his procession.  
  
"This Pretentious Idiot wants to adopt Shippo," Kaiba said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Me?" Shippo asked. "You want to adopt me?"  
  
"Of course," Pegasus said to Shippo, "I'm like you, Shippo. I don't have any family either. We're both alone as far as families are concerned. And I couldn't ask for a better son than you."  
  
"Gee," Shippo said.  
  
"But, but he's with us," Kagome said, coming forward and picking Shippo up. "We've been taking care of him just fine."  
  
"Shippo, aren't you tired of fighting monsters and living off charity?" Pegasus asked the fox cub.  
  
"I don't know," Shippo said. He squirmed and jumped form Kagome's arms, and said. "I really gotta think about this." And the kitsune went off to the house.  
  
"Pegasus, if you must adopt top make pathetic life mean anything, then take one of the other kids; they need homes just as badly, and I guarantee they won't cost as much time or be as much trouble as he his. That little fox has been nothing but a troubles burden to me ever since I laid eyes on him!"  
  
"That's it Seto." Mokuba said, outraged by his brother's outburst.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you saying?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm tired of your always putting down my friends and being so mean and nasty all of the time. You've become a heartless monster and I'm sick of it Seto. The children from the Orphanage came here for a good time and maybe even find some loving parents and Shippo's an Orphan just like the rest of them. Pegasus wants to give him a home and by golly if that's what Shippo wants then I stand behind them one 100."  
  
"Mokuba, that little demon has poisoned your mind. Remember that we always promised to be close and that it was just you and me against the world?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well it not just us against the world, Seto, we've got friends now. Yugi and the others are our friends, even if you're now ours."  
  
"What are you saying to me?" Kaiba demanded once again. "Are you choosing Yugi and his pathetic bunch of misfits over me, your own brother?"  
  
"Seto, I'm saying that it's time for you to come to your senses and there's only one way to do that. Seto, I hate to do this, but that pride of yours is getting in the way of our happiness. I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that loyal little Mokuba had actually just challenged his big brother to a Duel Monster match on tonight of all nights.  
  
"Mokuba, I can't. I- I just can't. I won't duel you."  
  
"Why not?" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"Because, outside of our family game nights I only duel my enemies, Mokuba, and I destroy my enemies. Please, don't make me duel you like this."  
  
"I'm sorry Seto but if you ever want me to respect you again then you'll face me tonight in a duel monsters match. Otherwise, I'm going back to the orphanage with the rest of the kids, and we won't be brothers anymore." Kaiba couldn't believe what his little brother had just said. He'd actually choose to be a poor homeless orphan again than live with him as he was. Was the way he was really so bad? Had he truly lost his way as Mokuba had said.  
  
"Mokuba." Kaiba said. "Fine, you've got your match, but I warn you that I will have no mercy. Not even for a brother."  
  
"I suppose that's one thing we still have in common." Mokuba replied as he turned his back on Kaiba and walked away.  
  
"Guys, we've got to do something about this." Little Yugi said. "Halloween is supposed to be a fun time of the year, not a time for family members to be feuding with each other."  
  
"What can we do though?" Tea asked.  
  
"We can start by knocking some sense into Pegasus and Shippo." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Hey you don't think that Shippo would really want Pegasus to adopt him do you?" Sango asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Shippo would be better off." Miroku said to them. None of them could believe it either.  
  
"What the h---- are you talking about Monk?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"What I mean is that Shippo and Pegasus have obviously gotten to know each other and bonded with each other on a father and son level. It would be wrong to tear them apart like this. After all, Shippo is a child and he is an orphan." Miroku explained.  
  
"Hey, Shippo's ours." Kagome objected. "He's like a son to Inu-yasha and me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha demanded of Kagome. "That little rat's nothing but trouble. He's no son of mine."  
  
"Exactly, he's no son of any of us." Mikroku went on to say. " Since Shippo's real father and mother are dead we've been taking care of him, but just look at how terribly dangerous his life is when he's with us. He faces death every single day and he barely is able to manage when we're out demon hunting. Maybe it's better if he has a stable home where he can go to school and be a normal kid for a change." No one there wanted to argue with him any further. Miroku was right, they supposed, Shippo did deserve better than to be drug around all over the Feudal Era where he was in harms way all of the time. Also, it was Shippo's choice to make, and that they could not deprive him of.  
  
"If that's what the little fuzz ball wants, let him go." Inu-yasha said, letting his hurt feelings out. For in fact he had come to think of Shippo as a son after all that they had been through with each other. But if Shippo wanted something else, then he wouldn't get in the way, and he wouldn't let it bother him. He'd seen family members come and go before. He was used to the people he loved leaving him.  
  
"So guys, we've still got the problem of the Kaiba brothers dueling." Joey said. "As much as I'd like to see Kaiba get his butt kicked by someone less experienced than him, brothers fighting just isn't kosher."  
  
"Yeah guys," Agreed Serenity, "We can't let Seto and Mokuba do this, it will destroy one of them, and I care for them both too much to allow either of them to hurt the other."  
  
"But is there anything we can do to stop them?" Asked Rebecca.  
  
"I don't know, but we should at least try." Yugi said.  
  
--------Scene Break-------  
  
Shippo sat in the upstairs sitting room and contemplated his predicament He liked Pegasus, and it was a tempting offer. The thought of having a family again, having someone to love and take care of him instead of browbeating him like Inu-yasha did.  
  
"Yeah," Shippo said aloud. "How many times has he struck me on the head? Too many." Then, another memory popped into his head. He was sitting with Inu-yasha as the han-you cleaned his sword. Then, Inu-yasha handed Shippo the Tetsusaiga's sheath. Something he never let anyone else do. "That's right," Shippo said, "Inu-yasha let me clean the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. And he kept the dagger I gave as a present, too. Mr. Pegasus is fun and all, but can I really turn my back on my friends. On my family? Cause as weird as they are, they're the closest I have to a family." Then, Shippo knew what to do.  
  
----------Scene Break-----------  
  
"Come on, Mokuba, are you really going to duel your own brother?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Mokuba replied, "It's the only way he'll learn."  
  
"But come one, Mokuba," Yugi said, "Surely this can be settled some other way?"  
  
"No. I'm tired of Seto always putting down my friends, and he's always so serious all the time. He doesn't have fun anymore, he hardly ever smiles, and it's all because of that pride of his. You guys weren't around back then, but, Yugi, once upon a time, Seto used to smile all the time. He used to believe in things like magic and hope and faith. Now, whenever someone shows him anything new, he thinks they're selling something. Just look at how he treated Rebecca the first time I brought her over to play. 'What's your angle, kid?' were the first things out of his mouth. I'm not putting up with it anymore. Someone has to make him stop."  
  
"Does that someone have to be you though?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Seto's dueled and dueled and dueled against you and so many other people. And all that ever does for him is make him worse. But he's never had to duel against me before. At least not over something so serious. If this doesn't work, then nothing ever will. I've got to make Seto see that there's more to life than just business. That's what this party is supposed to be about."  
  
Yugi sighed and said, "If that's your decision, Mokuba, then I can't stop you."  
  
"You know that Kaiba has been kind of a jerk to me," Rebecca said. "I hope you cream him, Moki."  
  
Yugi sighed again. "I hope the others are having more luck than I am."  
  
-----------Scene Break-----------  
  
"Please, think about this," Serenity pleaded with Kaiba as he sat, fine tuning his deck.  
  
"I have," Kaiba said matter-of-factly, "Mokuba's turned his back on me; on our family. Now it's up to me to bring him to his senses. Maybe losing a serious duel will show him that there's more to life than just fun and games. Something I should have taught him a long time ago, but apparently I've been remised."  
  
"But he's you BROTHER!" Mai said. "Are you really gonna crush him like you do your other opponents?"  
  
Kaiba placed his duel disk around his wrist, and loosened his cape from around his neck. It fell to the floor like a discarded tissue. He looked straight ahead as he replied, "If that's what it takes."  
  
-----------Scene Break-----------  
  
Children and adults crowded around the windows and the doors, and looked outside as the Kiaba brothers faced each other out on the back lawn. Their closest friends watched with pale faces and heavy hearts.  
  
"Are you ready to eat your words, Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother.  
  
"I won't have to," Kiaba said, "But I promise you this, before tonight is over, you won't be an innocent child anymore. I'll make a man out of you yet, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Draw!" Mokuba yelled. The tow drew cards form their decks, and Mokuba announced, "I play the Masked Dragon in attack mode. Next, I lat down one card, and end my turn."  
  
"Already making mistakes," Kaiba said as he drew a card. He couldn't believe it! No one had ever drawn such an incredible first hand. He had Kaiser Sea Horse, all three Blue Eyes, Lord of Dragons, and now he had a Flute of Summoning Dragons. 'I'll finish him off quickly,' he thought.  
  
"I play Lord of Dragons," Kaiba declared, "And I also play the Flute of Summoning Dragons, allowing me to summon two dragons from my hand. Now, I call forth the awesome might of two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" The disk almost erupted with the power of the Dragons coming forth, their wings outspread and their jaws open in white fury.  
  
"No way!" Joey said from the sidelines. "He gets them out on his first turn!?"  
  
"That has to be the luckiest hand ever," Tristan added.  
  
"My turn," Mokuba said. "With Lord of Dragons on the field, I get to play my own Flute of Summoning Dragons. So now I call Seiyaru, and with the cost of 1000 life points, I equip him with the Mask of Brutality." The large pink and white dragon materialized before them, and roared at the Blue Eyes, who both roared back, eager for the challenge. "But I don't think I'll take the risk of destroying one of your Blue Eyes just yet, Seto, so I'll use my dragon to keep you from summoning another one. Seiyaru, attack Lord of Dragons!" Seiyrau roared again, and flew to the sky, the Lord of Dragons looked up, searching for his enemy, then it stood still in terror as Seriyaru charged at lightening speed, opened it's great jaws, and with a blast of sparkling fire, the Spellcaster was gone, taking with him 2300 of Kiaba's life points.  
  
'He depleted over half my life points in a single turn?!' Kaiba was astonished. Not even Yugi was capable of something like this. "You'll regret this, Mokuba," Kaiba said to his brother. He drew and said, "I play Kaiser Sea horse in attack mode and lay a card facedown. Now, I command my Blue Eyes to attack your Masked Dragon!"  
  
"You forgot about my facedown card, Seto," Mokuba said. "Activate my Mask of Weakness!" suddenly, a horned mask flew up and cover the Blue Eyes' face. It roared and batted at the mask, but it wouldn't come off. So finally, the Blue Eyes spouted blazing white lightning in all directions, hitting the Masked Dragon and causing 900 points damage to Mokuba, leaving his life points at 2100.  
  
"Nice move, Seto," Mokuba said, "But not good enough. Because when you destroyed my Masked Dragon, you activated it's special ability. I get to play Troop Dragons form my deck, and since it counts as two monsters, I get to sacrifice them both to play Serpent Night Dragon #2!" for a brief instant, two dragons in armor appeared, but then vanished as a snakelike violet dragon took slithered up form beneath the ground and flew up into the air. "Now I attack your Sea Horse with Seiyaru!" As Seiyaru flew up and dove down to attack, Kaiba flipped his trap.  
  
"Activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba shouted. A great white barrier appeared around the Seahorse, and it's force threw Seiyaru back against the ground and destroyed it. "Is that the best you can do, little brother? Cause now it's my turn. And I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse, as per it's special ability and summon my third Blue Eyes!"  
  
"Hold on, Big Brother," Mokuba said, "Seiyaru's special ability lets me lay one more card face down before I end my turn," and a card appeared on the field in face down defense position.  
  
"Are you done? I am. Prepare to get the worst reality check of your life, Mokuba. I summon my third and final Blue Eyes! And I order the first Blue Eyes to attack your face down card!" 'There'll be plenty of time to take out his Serpent Night Dragon #2 after this.' he thought.  
  
"The reality check is yours, Seto, cause you're about to lose. Because my face down card was Hade- Hane!" as Mokuba said this, a axes appeared from nowhere, and hurled themselves at all three Blue Eyes', sending them back to Kaiba's hand.  
  
"NO! This can't be!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"It is, Seto," Mokuba said. "Now that your turn's over, I can attack with my Serpent Night Dragon #2, and take out the rest of your life points," Immediately, the Dragon slithered and swirled forward, and wrapped itself around Kiaba, digging it's claws into him as it roared and sucked the life energy and points form him. Kiaba's counter plummeted to 0. Then, the dragon disappeared, and Kaiba dropped to his knees.  
  
"I win," Mokuba stated.  
  
"I don't believe it," Kagome said from the side. "Mokuba actually won against his brother!"  
  
"Incredible man," Tristan remarked.  
  
"Feh, I don't know what the fuss is about," Inu-yasha said, "Kaiba's not so great."  
  
"No, but that Mokuba's a force to be reckoned with. Hey Yugi, next tournament, his will be the deck to beat."  
  
"Everyone be quiet," Yugi/Yami said. The spirit and the boy had switched during the duel. "Don't say a word. This duel is not over."  
  
"But, Kiaba's life points are at 0," Tea said.  
  
"Nevertheless, there's still one hand to be played." Yugi/Yami said.  
  
Mokuba walked over to his defeated brother, and held out his hand. Kaiba looked up and swatted it away. "I don't need your help to stand up. You won, so leave me alone."  
  
"Seto, I'm not some duelist off the street; I'm your BROTHER, now let me help you."  
  
"You're my brother in name only," Kaiba said angrily. "I hope you're happy, because you just destroyed the last shred of my pride and dignity! How can I go back in there and face those people after losing like this?"  
  
"Just walk in," Mokuba said. "Who cares what they think? Seto, please, open your eyes."  
  
Kaiba looked up, and felt his heart stop. As he looked at the face of his younger brother, he wasn't so little anymore. In fact he seemed to tower over him just then. His usual happy face was downcast, clouded in sorrow. Did his own look like this? Did he exude unhappiness and pain, as well? Suddenly, he felt his mind - no, his soul - begin to wake up. He felt something he hadn't felt in him since when he was a child, and again after he had won Serenity's heart. He felt… peace.  
  
"What do you say, Seto?" Seto and Mokuba looked at each other for another beat, then, he took Mokuba;s hand, and the boy pulled him up. And at last, the two brothers, truly together again, hugged each other.  
  
-----------Scene Break------------  
  
At that very moment, as the crowd around the doors and windows began to cheer, Shippo squeezed his way out.  
  
"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Only the duel of the century, kiddo!" Joey said.  
  
"Mokuba won against his brother!" Rebecca squealed. "It was awesome!"  
  
"Oh, I missed it?" Shippo asked, disappointed.  
  
"Uh, Shippo, we kind of have something else to settle," Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Oh, you mean do I want to go lie with Mr. Pegasus," Shippo said casually. "I have to say, I'm pretty tempted. But the truth is, there's a much more deserving person in there than me."  
  
"What?" Pegasus asked. Shippo took his hand, and pulled him to the door. Shippo pointed to a small corner where there sat a lonely little boy, coloring on a napkin.  
  
"It's really good," Shippo said, "Better than my stuff. See," Shippo held up a napkin.  
  
Pegasus took it and exclaimed, "It's Funny Bunny! My favorite cartoon character!"  
  
"His name's Ichiro, and he lost his parents a few years ago. Plus, he's really interested in Duel Monsters.  
  
----------Scene Break----------  
  
Ichiro sat at a table while the other kids and grown up gathered around the doors and windows. Ichiro concentrated on his latest drawing, inspired by the duel outside. Then, a girl named Anita walked up, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" Anita asked him.  
  
"It's a Duel Monsters card," he said with pride.  
  
Anita squinted at he drawing, then said, "That's not like any card I've ever seen," she said skeptically. "Are you sure it's a Duel Monsters card?"  
  
"Well, not yet," Ichiro looked down at his masterpiece. It was his new friend, Shippo, in his costume, holding up his hands in a V for victory. "But someday, it will be."  
  
The End  
  
------------Authors' Note-------------  
  
Bluerain: We hope you enjoyed this cute story, now,  
  
Bluerain and Sir Larry: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! 


End file.
